A New Era, Indeed
by ChelsieSouloftheAbbey
Summary: One-shot as a gift for lemacd, in which the Carsons go up to meet Baby Bates before returning to the Love Nest early New Year's morning, 1926.
**A/N: This is a ficlet prize for lemacd, who won the little "challenge" I tossed out on tumblr for my** _ **After the Fall**_ **fic. She happened to guess the identities of the two "unknowns" at the end of Chapter 37 (and that's all I'm saying, in case you've not read it). The baby's name here comes from her request, and I love it.**

 **She and I are both Banna shippers in addition to Chelsie shippers, and this little story addresses a scene which she requested and which we'd both have loved to have witnessed in canon. Of course, quelle surprise, JF had other plans. So not my characters, but wish they were.**

 **Shout-out kudos to chelsie fan who graciously looked this over and offered me most excellent feedback.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **xx**

 **CSotA  
**

* * *

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _For auld lang syne,_

 _We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet_

 _For auld lang syne._

As their voices faded into soft chatter, Elsie looked down the long servants' table at all who were gathered 'round. Her mind flashed back to days when the room had been filled to bursting with new maids, nervous footmen, and a host of others who'd come and gone over the years. This house had seen a lot of life and death over the decades - _Elsie_ had seen a lot of both just in her time here. And yet here she stood, with Charlie by her side and Mrs. Patmore just across the table, and Mr. Mason, too. Daisy and Andy - _yes, there seems to be something there, alright_ \- and Mr. Molesley, about to make his own way in the world after a lifetime of struggling to find his purpose. She supposed Miss Baxter would miss him; or perhaps not, as she'd be freer to pursue a relationship with him now, should she so choose. And then there was the promise of _new_ life that awaited them upstairs, something which did, indeed, set her heart at ease.

 _Things are changing, that's for sure. It will be a new life, indeed._

"Elsie?"

She was amazed at how he could bring his voice down to such low tones, and the thrill it gave her to hear the sound of her Christian name being rumbled in his deep baritone was still so sweet and undeniable, even after several months of marriage. She hoped she'd never lose the wonderful sensations that overtook her upon hearing him say her name: both the reserved, nonchalant way he would utter it here in the servants' hall, and the deeper, more meaningful, often louder ways that it would spill from his lips in their bedroom, in those precious hours of the night when they were far removed from the Abbey, in those hours when all they had to worry about was each other.

"Are you alright?" he now asked, his hand at her elbow.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, shaking her head. "Woolgathering, I think. It really is the end of an era." She looked up at him reassuringly, refusing to put any more sadness in his mind about how the day's events had progressed.

Charles sighed deeply. "I know."

She reached out and squeezed his fingers in her soft, warm hand, and offered him a loving smile.

"Come on," she said, tilting her head toward the corridor. "There's something I'd like to do before we head home."

He raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk playing about his lips. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Surely not while the others are around?" he teased, and she swatted his arm gently, playfully.

"Oh, hush," she smiled back, a flush creeping up her cheeks. "There'll be enough time for _that_ tomorrow," she added in a whisper, biting her lip in amusement as she shooed him toward the corridor. "We've been given the morning off."

They proceeded up the stairs instead of down the corridor, Elsie leading and Charles following closely behind.

"I thought we were headed to your sitting room," he admitted. "I'm rather puzzled."

"Don't worry," she reassured him, reaching the landing and taking his hand as they turned the corner.

Suddenly, Charles knew _precisely_ what she had in mind.

"Elsie, I - I don't think -" he stammered, but she cut him off.

"Don't you even start, Charles. With the exception of Mrs. Patmore, those two are the closest we have to friends here. We aren't leaving before you have a chance to meet him and offer your congratulations. Now, come along," she said firmly, giving his hand a gentle tug.

"But surely we could wait until they're home," he protested weakly. "It's bad enough they're still –"

She interrupted him again. "Charles Carson, if you complain one more time that Anna had the indecency to give birth in Lady Mary's bed - at Lady Mary's _insistence,_ mind you - then I'll not speak to you for the rest of the day; and, in case you've forgotten, it's only just past midnight. Now, come _on."_

And with that, she reached up and knocked lightly on Lady Mary's bedroom door.

* * *

Anna pulled the babe from her breast, her finger wiping a bit of the rich, golden liquid from the corner of his mouth before placing a kiss to his brow.

"Look at our lovely boy, John," she whispered, looking up to find her husband's eyes were filled once again.

"I know," he whispered, smiling brilliantly at the both of them. "I think your feeding him is one of the most amazing things I've ever seen."

"It's hardly amazing - mothers have been doing it for centuries," she laughed.

But John just shook his head slowly. "Doesn't matter," he said. "Anna, we've created this little human being, and his survival solely depends upon us nourishing and protecting and caring for him. The sheer fact that our love has done this, will _continue_ to do it all," he said, pulling her closer to his chest as he sat against the headboard, "well, that is the most amazing thing in the world to me."

She tilted her head back and he kissed her mouth softly before resting his forehead on hers.

"I find that I can't help looking at his lovely mother, either."

"I don't _feel_ very lovely at the moment," she admitted, patting her son gently on the back. "I need a bath, and I most _definitely_ need to be out of Lady Mary's bed."

"None of that, Anna - you promised to stay until at least the middle of the morning, so don't even think of arguing with me."

As though agreeing with his Da already, the babe turned slightly and squealed a bit in his sleep, his tiny hand forming a fist that he shook in the air.

"I can see that I'm outnumbered," Anna giggled. She reached up and adjusted her gown just as a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Anna called softly, looking at John with a puzzled brow. _Who on Earth can that be at this hour?_

"I hope it's alright that we've come," Elsie said softly, peeking her head around the door. "We wanted to stop in before heading home."

"Of course it's alright, Mrs. Carson," John said softly, a smile playing about his lips as Elsie's eyes lit up at his choice of surname. "Please, come in - both of you," he specified, leaning his head slightly to peer around where she stood, where he saw the tall, liveried butler waiting just behind the door.

Elsie made her way to the bedside, waving her hand at John as he moved to stand.

"Please, Mr. Bates, stay where you are," she said softly, her eyes scanning Anna's appearance and evaluating it in mere seconds: _tired, uncomfortable, and unbelievably happy._ She turned to make sure her husband had, indeed, actually _entered_ the room, shooting him an encouraging look before turning her attention back to the family in the bed.

"My, but he is beautiful, Anna," she cooed. "Have you chosen his name?"

"We have. John Robert Bates, but we'll call him Robbie," she said.

"What an honor for his Lordship," Elsie murmured, her eyes meeting those of the valet as they exchanged a meaningful look. "Have they been up?"

"They have," John replied, pointing to the table where the champagne flutes sat. "They insisted we stay put," he added, shooting a sideways glance at his wife.

"I'm not comfortable at all with it," Anna said, somewhat embarrassed, and Charles looked up at her suddenly. "It doesn't seem right, being in Lady Mary's bed."

Charles cleared his throat gently, causing his wife to roll her eyes a bit before raising an eyebrow at John.

"It would seem you and I are allies in this, Mr. Bates," Elsie chuckled, "as are our spouses." She added with a wink and a whisper, "It's a pity that _they're wrong."_

"It's just never happened before," Charles said gently, somewhat embarrassed but still trying to stand his ground.

"I daresay not!" Elsie chided him. "Since when has _any_ maid given birth while still employed here?"

"Still," Charles said.

"I've been promised that I'll be allowed to leave the room as soon as I'm up and about tomorrow," Anna said, a steely glint in her eyes that brokered no argument from her husband. "As long as I swear to get some sleep in the meantime."

"I'd say that's fair enough," Elsie said. "I'm sure Lady Mary and Mr. Talbot are managing just fine in the Gold Room." She found herself drawn once again to Robbie as she contemplated how he appeared to have his father's bulk and brawn already, but his mother's coloring and her look about his lips.

"Would you like to hold him?" Anna asked, looking from Elsie to Charles and back again.

"I would, if it's alright with both of you," Elsie murmured, moving closer to Anna's side of the bed. "Ah - he's sleeping," she said lovingly.

"I wondered - he got heavier all of a sudden," she giggled. "Here." She took Robbie from her shoulder and handed him to Elsie, who took him up gently and cradled him in the crook of her arm, running her fingertip over the fine fuzz that covered his head.

"Mo leanabh," she said softly. "Do you know how very much you are loved?" She walked around with him a bit, humming a soft lullaby as she approached her husband who, John and Anna noted with a slight pang, was looking at her with something akin to regret on his face.

 _She's a natural,_ was all Charles could think as he watched his wife cooing and whispering words he didn't understand to the small, miraculous life she now held in her arms. _We'll not know this … It's passed us by._

Elsie looked up at him and registered his expression. "Och, Charlie," she whispered, tilting her head and shaking it minutely. She said everything with her beautiful, blue eyes that she dared not say aloud in front of Anna and John: _It's alright, love. We're together_ _ **now**_ _, and that's enough. This is how it was meant to be._

He pursed his lips and nodded, extending his arm as she approached him and wrapping it around her waist. She pulled down the receiving blanket to reveal Robbie's face to her husband.

"He's a strapping young lad already," Charles murmured.

"Tell me about it," Anna joked, making everyone laugh although Charles blushed a bit as the full meaning of her words registered with him.

Robbie stirred in Elsie's arms and let out a gentle gurgle, causing Elsie to bite down on her lip as she fought to control all of the emotions she was desperately trying to keep bottled up inside until she got home. It _had_ been an emotional whirlwind of a day, after all.

She looked over at Charles. "Would you like to hold him?" she almost whispered.

But a slightly frightened look passed over his features, and he shook his head.

"I don't think I should," he muttered. "My hands …"

"You'd be fine - you're fine right now," she said, giving his hands a quick glance.

"Still …"

"Mr. Carson," John said, rising from the bed and pulling over Lady Mary's chair. "You can sit, if you'd be more comfortable. But I'm guessing that after being butler here when all three of the young Ladies were born, you've likely got more experience with this than the rest of us combined."

Charles looked at John, but was met with only an encouraging smile. There was no challenge, no sense of judgment, just … a kindness, indicative of the mutual respect each man had for the other.

"Don't you _dare_ go on about how you can't sit in Lady Mary's room," Elsie cautioned, advice that only produced more gentle laughter from the younger couple.

"Worse has happened in this room, Mr. Carson, I can assure you," Anna said mischievously, her mind going much farther back than the past several hours … something which was not lost on Elsie.

"Alright, then. It appears I'm being coerced," he rumbled, a hint of amusement in his voice that was struggling to outshine his shame surrounding his infirmity. He moved over to the chair and sat, and Elsie handed Robbie down into her husband's steady, sturdy arms.

"Well, hello there, little one," he said, gently bouncing the boy as he spoke. "Welcome to the world, Robbie. I don't mean to insult your intelligence as I am certain you already know this, but your parents have been waiting for you a _very_ long time. You couldn't possibly have a nicer Mummy and Da, so do be sure you take good care of them."

Elsie swallowed a lump in her throat as she considered husband before her, her big bear of a man gently cradling and talking to this newborn as though he did it every day of his life. She reached out and rested her hand on Robbie's head, allowing the backs of her fingers to brush Charles's arm as she did so.

"You seem to feel there's a need to be sentimental, Mr. Carson," she teased gently.

He looked up at her and smiled, an apology in his eyes which was followed by an understanding nod as she looked into his eyes, hers clearly saying, _It's alright._

John watched them in awe. Anna spent a great deal of time with Mrs. Carson and had, of course, known both of the Carsons much longer than he had; when she told him things about them, things she perceived or guessed at, he knew she was rarely wrong.

 _Well, she certainly wasn't wrong about **this,**_ he thought, seeing for the first time how tender and loving the older couple were with one another when not in the presence of the upstairs family or the rest of the staff. It was like peeking in on a private moment, and yet he wasn't uncomfortable because he knew that, professionals to the end, they'd never have allowed it _to_ be seen if they chose not to.

"Mr. Carson?" Anna asked quietly, trepidatiously. "How are you? I hope you'll not think me impertinent, only …"

"I don't," he said, raising his head to look at her and trying to ignore the fact that she was clad in only a nightdress. "I appreciate your concern, Anna. And I'm as well as I can be, thank you."

He trained his eyes on John. "I expect you've known for a while now, that you'd noticed something amiss," he said, and John nodded.

"Once, at the table. I thought it was a fluke, that perhaps you were tired. But then his Lordship voiced his concern after dinner the other night."

"I thought he might have - he trusts you implicitly," Charles said. "And no, it wasn't a fluke, and it happens frequently enough that I'm forced to retire."

"I presume Mr. Barrow will come back and try to fill your shoes?" Anna smirked, and Elsie nodded, the wording not lost on her.

"He'll try, yes, and he's quite grateful, indeed," she allowed. "I will continue working, and Charles will remain available to consult with Mr. Barrow as needed." She realized she'd used his first name - a small slip of the tongue - but found she wasn't bothered by it in the slightest; she and Anna had been through a good deal together, and times were changing, indeed.

"I'm glad you'll stay, for now," Anna said, her lips curling into a smile. "Although I am guessing that when you have a husband waiting for you at home every day, the allure of the job may wane over time."

Elsie laughed, a light, twinkling sound that echoed in the room and startled Robbie in his sleep, his little fist flying out and punching Charles in the shoulder.

"You've given birth to a bruiser, Anna," he teased. "And I think it's time I handed him back to you both so that we may be on our way."

Charles rose and moved over to Anna, handing her the baby and tapping Robbie on the nose once she settled him.

"So tiny," he murmured. "And perfect."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson," John said, a look of fatherly pride on his face. "It would mean a great deal to us for him to grow to know you both, whether that be here at the Abbey or outside of its walls."

"Lady Mary insists that Robbie be tended to in the nursery when I'm here," Anna added, and she was comforted to see that Charles didn't even bat an eyelash at that; it made _her_ instantly more comfortable than she had been when speaking with Lady Mary about the idea.

"That was very generous of her. I'm glad to hear it," Elsie said, bending down to place a kiss to Robbie's head. She reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind Anna's ear, a simple, motherly gesture that was not lost on anyone present. "Get some sleep, the both of you," she advised, and they promised.

"Good night, Mr. Carson, Mrs. Carson," John said, extending his hand to Charles, who took it and shook it firmly. Elsie reached out and squeezed John's arm and smiled at him. They bid goodbye to Anna, and left the room quietly.

As soon as the Carsons had left, John brought the cradle closer to the bed. He took Robbie from Anna's arms and laid him down gently, bending to kiss his forehead.

"Sleep, my boy," he murmured. "Your Mummy needs her rest. For some reason, she can't wait to be out of this comfortable room."

He removed all but his shorts and vest and climbed in beside Anna, extending his arm so that she could curl into his embrace.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, you know that. But it was rather uncomfortable for me. Lady Mary has been so very supportive, and a good friend to us, but I felt as though I were overstepping some boundary."

"Anna, you brought a child into this world last night. I don't think Lady Mary or anyone else cared about a lack of propriety. But I promise you, if you feel up to it, we _will_ go home later. And I'll hear no talk of you returning to work until you've been cleared by Dr. Clarkson."

"I know," she sighed, wrapping her arm around his middle and placing a kiss to his chin. "And I love you for it, for wanting to take care of me."

They were quiet for a moment, and she sensed that John still had something on his mind.

"What is it?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Hm? Oh, nothing much," he mused. "Only, when Mr. and Mrs. Carson were here, and they were holding Robbie and fussing over him, it struck me that it was almost grandparent-like in a way. I found myself watching them, how they are with one another. It made me wonder if we'll be that sort of married couple when we're their age, when we have grandchildren of our own. And I had to remind myself that they're not really part of our family, and that we've been married longer than they have."

Anna squeezed him and chuckled. "I know, but when you think about it, about how they are with each other, they've been married in some ways for longer than you and I have _known_ each other … It just took them more time to make it to the altar."

She tilted her head up, and John reached down and cupped her cheek; he kissed her slowly, lovingly, communicating all that he wanted to say that he'd not be able to even put into words.

"Goodnight, Mummy," he whispered as she tucked her head underneath his chin.

"Goodnight, Da," she replied with a smile.

And, as if in reply, Robbie let out a soft hum and gurgle from the cradle.

* * *

 _ **Please take a moment to leave a review, if you so choose! It's hugely beneficial to the writers to know what you liked (or didn't like) as we move forward in our fic writing! This was a lovely foray back to "period DA fanfic" for me, and I do hope you enjoyed it. x**  
_


End file.
